


Avoiding Wong Yukhei

by Tipsynoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsynoren/pseuds/Tipsynoren
Summary: Donghyuck avoids the new sm trainee for two reasons: one, he's intimidating and two, he's afraid he might fall in love with him.





	Avoiding Wong Yukhei

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an au here and english is only my second language so I apologize :) hope you guys enjoy! :) (I only put Lucas/Donghyuck ship on relationship because there are the main couple of this au, but don't worry, there are othere ships here too.)
> 
> And also I will put the words "-hyung" to show honorofic and formality.

"Have you heard?" Donghyuck turned around and looked at Jeno and Jaemin who's on their own world. 

"What?" Jaemin asked, eager to hear the next words.

"What?" Jisung can't help but to butt in.

"I think, we'll have a another set of new trainees" Jeno whispered.

"Are you serious?" Jaemin asked

Donghyuck stand up from his seat and approach the three. "Hey, are you sure about that?" He asked.

Donghyuck can't help but to become more and more competitive. With the news around them saying a new boy group from SM will debut soon, he's more eager to debut and no new bunch of trainees will steal his debut spot.

But before Jeno could say a word, the door opened and revealed Taeyong who's breathing heavily and was trying to catch his breath. 

"What's wrong Taeyong-hyung?" Jisung asked lending Taeyong his bottle of water.

"There's a new bunch of trainees, and they're foreigners so be nice okay?" Taeyong announced, looking at Donghyuck. "Especially you" he added.

Donghyuck gasped "I'm offended" He said. "Well you should be" Taeyong replied making Donghyuck gasped more.

"I just ran by here to tell you guys that, I'll be going now" Taeyong said. The youngers waved goodbye to their hyung who left. 

"Woah, so the rumors are true!" Jaemin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hope there's someone who's same-aged with me" Jisung pouted.

"Yeah right" Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Making the three laugh. 

"Donghyuck-hyung, you should be nice to trainees, this is why Mark-hyung doesn't want to be friends with you anymore" Jisung explained.

Donghyuck frozed. "Damn you Jisung" he thought. 

He wants to strangle Jisung but of course he can't, he's a kid and he'll be dead for doing that.

Instead of saying anything, Donghyuck left the practice room and went to the other room for vocal practice. 

On his way, Donghyuck stopped when he saw a familiar figure nearby, he turned around and was about to walk when he heard him call his name.

"Donghyuck!" It was too late for him.

Donghyuck turned around and chuckled. "Hi Mark! Didn't saw you there! You know I'm on my way towards the practice room--" "---there you are again making up excuses" Donghyuck let out a sigh. "He really knows me" he thought.

"I just wanted to inroduce you to one of the newest trainee here, say hi to Yukhei" Mark happily said

"You used to smile at me like that" Donghyuck thought.

"Hi! I'm Yukhei, what's your name?" The Yukhei guy said in broken hangul which made Donghyuck cut of his daydream thoughts. 

Donghyuck stared at him, he's towering him and Mark, with his wide eyes and cheeky smile, he sure creep the hell out of Donghyuck, but why does he feel his cheeks burning?

"I'm....not interested" Donghyuck quickly said and ran away from them as fast he could before his face would go red all over.

But one thing for sure, Donghyuck wanted to avoid Yukhei as much as possible.


End file.
